


Pulitzer

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: The night Iris wins her first Pulitzer.





	Pulitzer

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I've wanted to write for a while, and after all that angst we got on Tuesday, I needed some fluff. Hope you enjoy!

Iris frantically paces around the loft on a Saturday evening in late June.  Today is the Pulitzer Prize Award presentation evening, and to be nominated for one at the age of only 30 is a huge deal. Over the past few months, she has been training herself to take the nomination with a grain of salt, realizing she has a fair chance of losing. Barry on the other hand, has been constantly reassuring that her piece is the most brilliant out of them all and that she is sure to win. So, right before they are set to leave, he catches her having the most poised of nervous breakdowns.

“Iris, your piece is brilliant, you know it is.” Barry tells her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

“That doesn’t mean I’ll win, Bear.” Iris replies, her voice nervous and barely above a whisper.

“If you don’t win this year, that only means that when you do win, it’ll be for a piece that is even more brilliant than this one.”  
“I just really, really want to win this one.”  
“I know you do, and you will, I can feel it.”

“Really?”  
 Barry nods, kissing his wife on the forehead. “Really, now let’s get out of here because you look beautiful and I want to show my gorgeous wife off to the world.”

“Thank you for being the Flash, and inspiring my journalism career, even when I didn’t know he was you.”

“We’ve come quite the long way since then.”  
“Yeah, we have.”

“I’m proud of you, no matter what happens.”  
“Why am I so nervous if we know I have a chance of winning?”

“Because, this is like your biggest dream in the entire world.”

“Extra kiss for good luck?”  
“Of course, but I have to warm you, you look so beautiful I’m tempted to just sit here and make out with you all night.”

“Agreed, my man looks damn good in a black suit.”

“Alright, let’s get you to that trophy, Mrs. West-Allen.”

“God, we’ve been married for over a year and I still love it when you call me that.”

“And I still love calling you that just as much as you are hearing it.”

“Shit, we’re going to be late to yet another function because I can’t keep my hands off you. Kiss me, Babe.”

Barry lightly bites his lip in reluctant protest. “As much as I’d _love t_ o kiss you right now, we can’t be late for the most important night of your journalism career.”

“But, if I don’t win at least we will have got to make out for ten minutes straight.”

“Iris, you’re going to win. I know it.”  
“Baby, please.”  
“Alright, I guess I can speed us there so we can get frisky.”

“You’re whipped, Bartholomew.”

“Yes, but funnily enough I don’t mind.”  
 Iris giggles. “My husband is such a softy, but not in the bedroom of course.”  
“Is that a request?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”  
“I’m still not convinced will be on time though.” Barry teases.

“S’okay, I want to make a memorable entrance.”

“How can you not with me on your arm?”

“Haha, now hurry up and kiss me again. Clocks ticking, Flash.”

XXX

 With a bizarre stroke of luck, they make it to the presentation on time, without a hint of their pre-awards quickie on their faces, well, except the small trace of burgundy lipstick matted into the corner of Barry’s jawline.

“Bear, you um, you’ve got a little lipstick on your cheek.” Iris whispers.

“Hmm, I wonder how it got there.” Barry teases.

“If anyone asks we are an ordinary domestic married couple.”  
“Uh why?”  
“Because Bear, some of these writers are ancient I don’t want to make them uncomfortable with our friskiness.”

“Fair enough.”

“I love you, thank you for being here tonight.”

Barry takes Iris’s hand, finding himself for the thousandth time running his hand over her wedding band, still sometimes in disbelief that he got to marry the most beautiful and incredible woman that he knows. “You know I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Yeah, but it still means everything to me.”  
“As do you to me.”  
“Babe, save the sap for after I win.”

“There’s that fiery confidence that I know and love.”

 Moments later the nominees for Iris’s category are announced and she barely stops to breathe until she hears her name called as the winner of this year’s Pulitzer for Best Investigative Piece. For a minute, she just sits there in shock, tears running down her face, and then, she gets up to give her speech, and she feels Barry pull her out of her trance, by kissing her on the cheek.

“I told you that you would win.” He whispers in her ear, the world’s most proud smile on his face.

When Iris finally makes it to the pool podium, she can barely formulate the proper words to express the emotions coursing through her, as a writer, most days words just spill off the page, but in this very moment, she is speechless.

“Hi everyone, I would like to start by saying how much of an honor this is to me, dream come true since the day I decided to be a reporter. To the readers, my words wouldn’t be important without you, to the journalism team at CCPN, thank you for being the most incredible Group of coworkers I could have ever imagined. To Dad and Wally, thank you for being the best cheerleaders the world has ever known, I love you more than words could ever do justice. And lastly, to my incredible husband, Barry.  Babe, I love you, I know that none of this would be possible without your undying love and support, you’re always there to push me to be a better writer, and to believe in me when I don’t believe in myself, you are the reason I’m here right now. Thank you.”

Later that evening, after all the excitement of the night has died down, Barry and Iris are laying down, breathing each other in the way that they always do before they go to sleep for the night.

“Your speech was beautiful by the way.” Barry says.

“Thank you, I was so nervous I didn’t think that the words come out.” Iris replies.  
“We’re framing your piece, and hanging it in the living room, you know.”  
“Barry, baby, that’s a little much.”  
Barry shakes his head.  “No, it isn’t, your words are the most incredible thing and I want to show them off to the world.”

“Okay, if you insist.”  
“I’ll go buy a frame tomorrow.”  
“Barry, I’m ready…”

 Barry raises his eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“You know, for a baby.”

“Oh. Are you sure?”

Iris beams. “Yeah, I’m fulfilled in my career, and that’s the one thing we were waiting on. Tonight when I was giving my speech, I felt so much love for you, that’s just too much love for just the two of us. I want a baby.”

“Okay.”  
“Okay as in…?”

Barry smiles “Yeah, let’s start trying for a baby.”

“I love you so, you know that right?”

“Of course I do, and any kid would be the luckiest in the world to have you as a mom.”

“You sure you’re okay with this, with trying after only a year and a half of marriage, I know we agreed on two.”

“To tell you the truth I’ve been ready since the day that we said I do.”

“Okay, we’re going to have a baby.”  
“We are.”  
“I can’t wait.”  
“We could start right now?”

“Really?”

Barry grins. “Why not I can’t think of a better way to commemorate your big day.”

“Mmm, me either. I love you, Barry Allen.”

Barry brushes a kiss to his wife’s forehead. “And I love you, Iris West Allen.”

And so, they make love well into the night, forever dreaming of the new beginnings they get to share.


End file.
